Find: $\frac{2}{7}+\frac{8}{10}$
Answer: First we simplify $\frac{8}{10}$, \[
\frac{8}{10} = \frac{2}{2}\cdot\frac{4}{5}=1\cdot\frac{4}{5} =\frac{4}{5}.
\]Now make both terms have a common denominator, \[
\frac{2}{7}+\frac{4}{5}= \frac{5}{5}\cdot\frac{2}{7}+\frac{7}{7}\cdot\frac{4}{5} = \frac{10}{35}+\frac{28}{35}
=\boxed{\frac{38}{35}}.
\]Note that we could have done the problem without simplifying $\frac{8}{10}$ at the beginning and instead simplified at the end, but in this case simplifying first made things simpler as we didn't need to carry around the extra factor of two.